


In These Clear Skies

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: 100prompts [18]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, Mostly Gen, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She loved clear days the most, because that she and Carol would go flying together.





	In These Clear Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 100prompts claim to the prompt, _clear skies_.

Jessica loved flying through clear skies with Carol and occasionally Tony when he wasn't trying to carry Steve or one of the others around, but she enjoyed it the most with Carol.

There was just something about a clear day that was calm, and no threats were happening that it was the best time to go flying with Carol.

She knew that Carol appreciated it as well because the other woman would smile more freely when it was just the two of them, and no one else was around.

Jessica loved the way that the wind swept through Carol's short hair and kissed the moment they landed on the ground again.


End file.
